


Dance With Me

by dotti55



Series: LightxL [6]
Category: Death Note, LightxL - Fandom
Genre: Death Note Yaoi, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotti55/pseuds/dotti55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light wants talks L into trying a new experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

Dance With Me

 

He would wait until after dinner to ask L, Light decided. He was sure that if he presented it in a well thought out argument he would be accepting of the idea. He had already discussed it with Watari and transportation was not a problem. The only problem was if L would be agreeable.

He watched as L finished his fruit cup and then began to tuck into the dish of strawberry shortcake next to it. He loved the look on his face as he took a strawberry off of the top and savored that first; it was as if his entire face lit up with joy and he couldn't be any more content. Maybe he'd bring it up now, his mood was obviously excellent.

"L, do you ever think about us going out for the evening, to someplace we haven't been before?" L stopped chewing for a moment to focus on Light.

"Someplace we haven't been? For example?" Light fiddled with his chop sticks nervously.

"I was thinking someplace we could go for a few drinks and maybe even dancing?" He almost laughed out loud at the expression on L's face when he said dancing.

"God, L I said dancing not drowning little kittens or something!" he said grinning. 

"L does not dance." The raven-haired man answered simply and went back to his desert.

"L's never tried, "Light countered, "Besides that's not really the important part. We go out to dinner often, sometimes out with other officers on special occasions, but there is one little problem with that." L's face clearly said he wanted Light to tell him what the problem was without having to ask, so he did.

"We never go to places where I would feel comfortable being affectionate with you. Other than holding your hand surreptitiously under the table, we can't be obvious about being a couple publicly." L thought for moment, his fork between his thumb and forefinger and dangling in the air.

"Well this may be true but I did not realize you had the desire for that sort of thing. Besides, I thought public displays of affection were frowned upon in Japan."

"As a general rule, yes but it's not against the law or anything. Besides, we're gay we're a bit more open and you're missing the point entirely." L brought a thumb to his mouth and cocked his head, eyes wide. 

"What am I missing? You wish to go someplace where we can publicly do what we do here. I must admit I am not sure I understand the reasoning or necessity. If you wish to be affectionate and have your friends bear witness you could always invite them here.." Light ran a hand through his hair in slight frustration.

"It's not about showing off in front of our friends, L! And no matter how accepting some of them are; they may not appreciate witnessing it. Maybe I want to be among others who have the same lifestyle I have, maybe I want to show off my lover and how happy I am to be with him. Maybe I just want to be around others who understand."

L thought seriously about what Light was saying. It was one of those social things again, obviously. Simply Light wanted to hang out at the watering hole with the rest of the herd, the gay herd specifically. L hadn't even come to terms with being gay until Light, he never had to. So he certainly didn't socialize with other gays, he didn't socialize with anyone until Light. He looked across the table and gazed at Light. The fact that he could talk him into things L wouldn't have even thought about was unsettling. Light reached across the table and took his hand.

"Can we try at least?" he asked, squeezing it, "I'm sure you'll enjoy once we get there." L sighed he knew he could deny Light nothing.

"Alright we'll go. I'll tell Watari, you provide the address." Light jumped up and ran around the table to grab L and kiss him.

"Thank you, you'll enjoy it, wait and see. I'm gonna take a quick shower and be ready in no time." He then ran to the bedroom shrugging off his suit jacket.

"Whether or not I enjoy it remains to be seen." L said to himself and went to his office to alert Watari of their departure.

"So he talked you into it, very good." Watari said after L told him the plans.

"You already knew?"

"Well, he wanted to test it on me first, as sort of a practice run." L sighed and shook his head.

"Why do I always feel you two are constantly ganging up on me?" he heard his guardian chuckle.

"I can't imagine why you would even think such a thing. I will meet you at the car." He said and signed off.

Half an hour later, L was following Light through large double doors which lead into a huge, noisy room. L immediately began to survey the area, and the first thing he noticed with some alarm was that practically every head had turned and was ogling his Light. There was a huge bar against the far wall, an area to the left with chairs and tables, and another area to the right and slightly behind that where there were leather comfortable looking chairs and side tables, making it look like someone's den. To the right was a huge dance floor, lasers and lights flashing around it and the many dancers who were gathered there gyrating to the very loud, pulsating music. The club was decorated handsomely, small chandeliers hanging over the bar and lounging area. Large silver disco balls hanging over the dance floor. He should have known Light would find the best looking of anything he was interested in, except maybe for himself. He could see the looks at Light and then the somewhat incredulous looks when they looked at him. He dug his hands deeper into his pockets and unconsciously rounded his shoulders a bit more, as if he were trying to hide. 

He followed Light to the lounging area and sat in one of the leather easy chairs next to Light. Light's face was lit up with excitement and flashes from the lasers, the combination making him look like a Shojo anime character. Light grabbed his hand and pulled him forward into a quick kiss.

"This is pretty nice, isn't it Ryuzaki?" Light asked, easily falling into his alias, to make sure he stayed safe. L nodded and smiled at him.

"It is a very interesting place. Although right now everyone seems to think you are the most interesting part of it." Light frowned and looked around, meeting the eyes of several young men as he did so. He shrugged and looked back at L.

"No harm in looking. Come on, relax, I'll order drinks." He flagged down a scantily clad waiter and ordered for both of them. L tried to relax and enjoy the surroundings, but it was assaulting all of his senses and it made it difficult. That and the constant feeling that everyone was after his boyfriend.

Light made it quite clear who he belonged to, however. He never let L's hand go, and as they talk he punctuated quite often with a kiss. L had to admit Light had been right about one thing, there was a sense of belonging here. Everywhere he looked there were couples like he and Light, they were the norm instead of the odd ones. That was something he hadn't realized he'd even noticed before. Gradually he began to relax, and he even refrained from contemplating the perfect murder each time someone came by the table to say hello to Light. Some were merely being friendly, striking up conversations, while others were painfully obvious they wanted to know if Light was available. He was a little jealous that Light was so good at just jumping into conversations with strangers like that. L could eventually get into the conversation but it wasn't as easy for him.

When they were alone again L noticed that Light was staring at the dance floor, obviously wanting to be one of the gyrating bodies there.

"Light if you want to dance, please don't let me stop you. Go on, I'm sure one of your many admirers would be glad to join you." Light turned and looked at him questioningly, an eyebrow rising. 

"You wanted to come out and have fun, please don't let my inability to dance hold you back. I will wait for you here." Light jumped up, leaned over and kissed L and then ran to the dance floor. 

A few minutes later L was beginning to regret his decision. If there had been wide spread interest in Light before, the moment he hit the dance floor and began to move his body, he suddenly had more partners than he needed. L sipped his drink, his eyes never leaving the dance floor and his popular partner. He felt sudden arousal as he watched Light's hips move in time to the music and crossed his legs to try and hide the proof that it was getting to him.

The light's suddenly went down to a few white lights bouncing around the already darkened room, and the driving beat suddenly slowed down to a softer rhythm. L watched the previously dancing apart couples suddenly move together, arms wrapped around each other and he was up and moving before he even realized it. He plowed through until he got to Light who was standing there with a smile on his face and his arm outstretched. L took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled into an embrace.

"I thought "L" didn't dance." He whispered into his lover's ear.

"I don't.. But I also don't wish anyone else to be this close to you."

"What are you afraid of? I've seen you do capoeira, you're very graceful, you have complete control of your body. It's the same on the dance floor, only you do it in time to the music. Come on, follow me." L looked up into Light's smiling face, then looked away.

"I don't wish to embarrass you any further than I already have. You know everyone in here wants to know why someone who looks like you is with someone who looks like me. If I try to dance it will just make it worse." Light frowned and lifted L's face back up to look up at him.

"Don't say things like that, you're being ridiculous and you'll make me angry. I am proud to be with you, I love you and want to show the whole world that I'm with you. Now give me this hand and put the other one around my waist." L did as he was asked and began to follow Light's movements to the music. 

"Ryuzaki, look at me." L hadn't even realized he was looking down again until he heard the order. He looked up and Light leaned down and kissed him.

"You see, you can dance." He said smiling down at him. 

"Well, it's not difficult matching rhythms to movements slowly like this..…Light!!" Light had chosen that moment to grind his hips against L's as they moved.

"Now that's a move known as grinding." He said smiling evilly.

"That's also known as a move that's going to make me take you home." L threatened and Light laughed.

When the music stopped and they were back at their table, Light asked L what his thoughts were on the club. L was quiet a minute and then smiled back at him.

"Actually, it is better than I suspected it would be. I understand now your wanting to be somewhere that you felt a part of instead of feeling you had to hide what you are. As I have not been subject to the scrutiny of others often it is not something I usually think or even care about. It is a rather welcoming feeling." L felt that Light's smile at his answer could have probably lit up the entire room if it weren't for the lasers flying around. He was then grabbed and pulled into a deep, passionate kiss that he responded to just as passionately. He closed his eyes as Light ran his hand through his hair and down the back of his neck.

"This is the first time in my life I've ever had the opportunity to do this," Light said staring into L's eyes, "I was always afraid to let anyone know I was gay when I was younger, so anyone I dated was pretty much for show and so I never really cared like I do for you. So being out with someone I really love, and not be afraid to show it, you don't know what this means to me. Thank you, for coming out with me." He pulled L to him again, kissing him so hard that L thought he'd be bruised afterwards, but he certainly didn't complain.

"I think it's time to go home now." He managed to whisper when Light released him. Light nodded.

"I agree. Now I need some alone time with you." He said and reached down and stroked L's thigh dangerously close to his crotch. So close that it was all L could do to suppress a moan.

"Yes, we're leaving right now.." He said and stood up, dragging a laughing Light up with him and out of the door.

The ride home was punctuated with kisses and caresses which stopped only when they hit the lobby of their building, and began again the minute the elevator doors closed. They couldn't get into their apartment and out of their clothes fast enough, the trail of clothes leading from the doorway all the way into the bedroom.

They tumbled into bed and began the first of what was to be a long night of lovemaking, Light going out of his way to try to prove to L just how much that evening had meant to him, and when they finally fell asleep exhausted in each other's arms, it was with the rays of a new day covering them both.


End file.
